Amea Nerriss
“S-Sorry, Senpai, *giggle* my name’s Amea. Amea Nerriss,” -Amea to Stella Khai 'Amea Zaloudek '''is the Heir to the throne of Zaloudek. She was born in said kingdom in 0 BBY as the Princess, however was kidnapped by raiders at the age of 3. Zaloudek Rebels rescued her, and sent her to East Medoua where she grew up with her adoptive Neko family, now known as Amea Nerriss. She had no memory of being the Princess of Zaloudek, and lived with the Nekos until 15 ABY, on her 16th Birthday. Self Discovery When Amea turned 16, she was found by the Jedi and taken to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 to train to become a Jedi. She met with the Sleeping Knights at this time too, who later helped her control her urges to fall to the Dark Side. Her best friends from Medoua are; Matoi Nesh, Yamasaki Kentai, Kaitlyn Herle, Brianna Jellt and Kazuto Nyanec. She also met Caden Walsh at the Jedi Praxeum and became good friends with him. For a brief time when she was 18, Amea and Stella Khai had a small thing between each other, but Stella was loyal to Felix Calnore so it didn't quite work out as Amea had originally wanted. However, they still remained connected after they agreed to cast an unbreakable spell on themselves which would connect them as sisters for life. Not long after struggling with the Dark Side of the Force, and becoming magically connected with Stella, Amea and her friends join the war between Zaloudek, Kuschpercha and Fremmevilla, with the goal of taking back her rightful place on the throne of Zaloudek and ending the conflict. During the war, her and Kaitlyn were captured by Zaloudek and forced into slavery temporarily, before breaking free and leading a revolt from within the capital city. It was at this time that she first fought her brother, Claude Zaloudek. He managed to overpower her, forcing her to retreat with Kaitlyn and the rest of the freed slaves. A few days later, Amea led a mass of rebels, Kuschperchan soldiers and Fremmevillan soldiers in a charge against the city, now joined by Stella Khai, who had just defeated Lachie Ren on Tatooine. Sometime during this battle, Kazuto Nyanec was killed. Amea faced her brother once more, and was nearly overpowered again, but this time she called upon Stella's powers through their connection, finally killing him. Zaloudek was forced to surrender, and Amea took her place as the Kingdom's ruler, ending the Third Northern Azreia War. Effected by Deathbringer A few years after becoming the Queen of Zaloudek, Amea took a hard hit from her connection with Stella. When Stella fell under the full control of Deathbringer in 22 ABY, he was able to manipulate Amea as well. At first, Amea simply suffered immense pain from his control over Stella, but eventually, Deathbringer attempted to force the Queen into ordering an attack on Arendelle. She still had some level of resistance to his presence, and was able to get a message to the head of the Zaloudek Knights and her personal body guard; her best friend, Kaitlyn Herle. With the information that her friend was being influenced by a dark presence, Kaitlyn took it upon herself to detain Amea, imprisoning her in the depths of their castle, keeping her under constant guard until Deathbringer was defeated and Stella rescued her. The ordeal was kept secret from the general public, so as to prevent any misconceptions about Amea as the Queen of Zaloudek. For almost two years after the Deathbringer event, Amea struggled with the Dark Side of the Force, even with Stella's connection. Due to this, Stella had to officially take on her role as Princess of Zaloudek, making sure the Kingdom remained safe during Amea's struggle. Yuuzhan Vong War In 25 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong War broke out. Earth remained safe during the beginning of the war, though Amea chose to stay with her Kingdom to ensure its safety when the Yuuzhan Vong eventually did attack. The first Vong attacks came towards the end of 26 ABY, devastating much of the planet. Zaloudek didn't suffer too much initially, despite being very close to one of the Yuuzhan Vong's invasion forces. However, Amea was unsure how to fight the extra-galactic invasion, and much of her army was wiped out trying to provide aid to neighbouring Kingdoms. She was immensely grateful to her sister, Stella, who sent a small squadron of newly developed QS-SK Y-3 Droid Fighters to defend Zaloudek's borders, which were coming under threat from the Yuuzhan Vong now that their defences were weakened. A while later, Amea and Kaitlyn joined the Earth Alliance in their defence of Accordia, Qeios. They managed to force the Vong to retreat from the planet. Just after the Battle of Accordia, Amea and a few of her friends, including Stella Khai, were attacked by Estella Noral. Amea knew about the power of Estella's scythe from Stella, so she avoided attacking the clone, leaving her to Stella Khai, Felix Calnore, Aisha Young, Rayna Bailey and Shaun Bailey. After sending Kaitlyn back to Zaloudek to keep watch over it, Amea temporarily joined as an official member of the Sleeping Knights, becoming an essential part of their rescue attempt of the Jedi Younglings at Shelter. Unfortunately, the attempt failed, and the Knights were forced to retreat, now labeled as traitors to the Jedi Order. Amea kept her kingdom safe for the remainder of the war, often with aid from the Sleeping Knights. A Falling Out A few years after the Yuuzhan Vong War, Amea and Stella got into a fight about Zaloudek's role in the Earth Alliance, resulting in Stella stepping away from her role as Princess, and cutting ties with the Kingdom. The two attempted to block eachother out from their minds, but ultimately, their magical connection made it impossible for them to avoid each other entirely. This fight between the two lasted just a month, before they realised they relied on each other too much to be apart. Stella became depressed in the Wake, and though she attempted to keep it hidden from Amea, the Zaloudekian Queen sensed it in a rare moment of weakness from the Sleeping Knight. Realising she couldn't bare the thought of leaving her sister alone, she attempted to apologise through their connection. Stella was initially hesitant to accept her apology, trying harder to block her out, but when she eventually felt the pain Amea was feeling at losing her, she relented. The two girls made up, and ended up becoming closer than ever before. Stella once more took her role as Princess of Zaloudek, a choice that would become very important in the years to come. Kingdom Shadow Come 40 ABY, and disaster would strike the sisters once again. Amea could sense Stella's distress at receiving the news about Jacen Solo's fall to Darth Caedus, and urged her to return home and relax before fighting him. She agreed to do so, coming back to Earth and traveling with Amea to Zelwinds. While there, however, the two were attacked by an inter-dimensional being known as Xaquin Rodis. He sent Amea to Kingdom Shadow, a place that prevented her connection with Stella from being anything more than a way to know she was alive. Amea was injured in the process, but was picked up by some locals; Sébastien and Alejandra Delon, who healed her wounds. Amea's theme song is White Light by Superfly. Appearances * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights ''(First Appearance) ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown Category:Character Category:SH